


Battle of Blades

by Omegamon64



Category: Soul Calibur
Genre: Gen, Sexual Tension, Some Humor, Swordfighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 04:56:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19370089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omegamon64/pseuds/Omegamon64
Summary: At long last, the wielders of Soul Edge meet for one final duel after wandering in the world made by yours truly. Only one will leave tonight with their prize: Hilde!





	Battle of Blades

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scrib_eyeSteak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrib_eyeSteak/gifts).



> Another masterpiece done for the friend I call Scrib_eyeSteak! Done in the same amount of time as my previous hit!

"Hey, hey Siegfried look at me."

Siegfried turned around to see Nightmare wearing casual clothing while sitting on a conveniently located couch.

He was momentarily confused, but he prepared himself for what Soul Edge's Will might unleash against him.

.

.

.

_**"Bitch"** _

And the Azure Knight was no more......

.

.

.

Meanwhile, Hilde was playing with a dragon-shaped dildo she had found on another couch.

"Ugh, idiots the both of you," she commented while watching Siegfried stab Nightmare repeatedly.

Yeah, she was gonna be here for a while.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Fin.** _

**Author's Note:**

> This is also a joke.


End file.
